Dermot Brown
Dermot Robert Brown is the 4th child and son of Agnes Brown, whom he causes more worry to than her other children. He is aged 39 years old. Like his brother Mark Brown, Dermot is married and also a father of 3 (triplets). Dermot is married to Maria Nicholson (Now Maria Brown) as of "Mammy of the Groom". Until then, he was engaged to Maria. Early Life He went to a Private School, as recommended by a Judge. It was there that he met his best friend Buster Brady. Original series In The First Two Series Dermot is played By Clyde Carroll the from Believe it or Not Paddy Houlihan takes over the role 1. The Last Wedding Part 1 2. The Last Wedding Part 2 Trevor broke off his engagement to Maria, who had been getting close to Dermot, so she married him instead. 3. Believe it or not 4. Good Mourning Mrs Brown hggr a missing watch threatens to ruin Buster's friendship with Dermot. 7. The Seven Year Itch Mrs Brown's Boys BBC Season 1 1.Dermot Maria in the kitchen talking justin She broke up with cliodhna that she would stay out of things and for once, mind her own business and storms out. His final scene is in the Brown house where he is havng his councilling. At the end, he asks Maria to marry him 2. Mammy's Secret 3. Mammy's Merchandise . Mammy Rides Again 5. Mammy of the Groom Dermot and maria got married at the end of the episode 6. Mammy's Miracle Special (2011) 1. Mammy's Ass Season 2 cliodhna gave birth to blaithin Justin was look after me in hospital 3. he was kissing me in hospital 4. we got married 5. we where talking about it 6. New Mammy Maria gave birth to Specials (2012) 1. Mammy Christmas 2.The Virgin Mammy Season 3 1. Mammy's Spell Dermot and Maria's triplets are christened. 2. Mammy's Inflation 3. Mammy's Break Dermot has only a cameo in this episode with his only line being "Free crabs, get your free crabs" while dressed as a crab. 4. Mammy's Valentine 5. Mammy 6. Mammy Swings Specials (2013) 1. Buckin' Mammy 2. Who's a Pretty Mammy Mrs Browns Boys D'Movie Trivia * In real life, Paddy Houlihan is married to Emily Regan who plays the role of Barbara. * Dermot was born at 12l bs and 8 oz., doctors were unable to deliver him with forceps. Agnes claims that they at one point were going for a rope and a tow truck. After giving birth, Agnes had 22 stitches. * In another episode, Agnes screams at Winnie telling her the pain of child birth, saying Dermot ripped the ass off her coming out and that he was 13 lbs and 7oz, suggesting that Agnes was mixing Dermot's birth up with another one of her kids who was born at 12 lbs and 8oz * Dermot's face, by the time the doctors Agnes delivered him, his face was like an aardvark's ass Category:Main characters Category:Brown Family Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:Grandsons Category:Brothers Category:Movie Characters